


Letting Go

by Codeluluchan



Series: Garycato Week [4]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: Gary makes a decision, it will crush him but it will protect a family.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not do alot of angst, this went through quite a few rewrites and it landed on this.

Garycato Week Day 4: ANGST

Gary sat at Avocato’s bedside, the heart monitor beeping next to the both of them in soft rhythmic beeps. He watches as the unclothed furry chest rise and fall, however not smoothly as it fought against the burns and scabs littering it painfully. Upside of this golden age of technology, so long as you have all the pieces in relatively large sizes you can piece them back together. Downside is any kind of decent pain meds is still about as easy to obtain as true inner peace. 

But that’s not what Gary’s been thinking about, right now he doesn’t see his friend lying in pain on the med bay bed. He can only see his eyes, wide and yellow, red blood floating in front of them like they were in a lava lamp. He sees his face flicker from furry grey to furless save for the mop of blond hair on top of his head. To the side of Avocato’s bed he sees Little Cato tiredly holding the larger paw in his, diligently watching for any change in him. 

Where would the kid be if this didn’t work? Would he be able to go and be successful? Would he become obsessed with revenge? Or would he end up like Gary himself, no home no job and only a handful of people, IF that, that give a damn about him. Gary isn’t a total idiot, this probably would have gone a lot worse if he didn’t help with the rescue, but there’s no more rescue to be had now. Avocato got his boy back, said kid still loves him, they can bond and go to ball games, work on son’s first blaster gun when he’s 16. A groan came from the bed making them both jump into action, fuzzy lids cracking apart, flitting away from the florescent light.

“Wha-what happened” his voice was hoarse and hard to understand, but for Gary he would rather hear him recite Shakespeare in it than not have it exist at all.

“YOU’RE AN IDIOT!” Little Cato shouted “I JUST GET YOU BACK AND YOU GO AND TRY AND DIE ON ME!” he punches the wall above his head, tears dripping at the edge of his whiskers. Avocato let him sob a moment, watching him carefully.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t let you die, not after what I’ve done to you already.” Little Cato gently put his arm around his fathers neck.

“Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t” Gary watches the exchange, silently deliberating what to do next.

“He Little Cato, your dad probably needs something to eat, could you heat him up some soup?” He looks up skeptically at the human, then down to his father for confirmation.

“I’m not going anywhere son” he affirms with a nod, hesitantly the young Ventrexian exits through the double doors leaving the two men alone.

“You look like crap what happened?” Gary starts.

“Got on the wrong side of this chick at a bar, what’s your excuse?” they both laugh jovially.

“Your son is a good kid.”

“I know, he gets it from his mother” this caught Gary’s attention.

“What happened to her? Did you ask for butt stuff?” Avocato, too used to his antics, just scoffs.

“If you knew your husband was a mass murdering general who nearly shot his son would you stick around?”

“Yeeeeaaaahhh I can see where that’d be a deal breaker. But you don’t work for him anymore, you think she would come back?”

“Nah, she’s probably half way across the galaxy by now” Gary nods.

“So what now?”

“Now we go and stop The Lord Commander from opening up final space” he answers easily. Gary bites his lip nervously.

“You don’t have to.”

“Of course I do, the galaxy is at stake.”

“And me, Quinn, Mooncake, and H.U.E. have it covered, you just got Little Cato back, take him somewhere safe, away from all this. I’m sure he’s had enough of it.”

“Gary we are fine.”

“Are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you nearly died today because you needed to protect Little Cato.”

“Yeah, and I would do it again.”

“And we can’t have that, it’s a liability to the rest of the team.”

“Oh and you flirting with Quinn isn’t?”

“I haven’t nearly died for it! At this rate you die leaving your kid all alone, and you know what? No one will thank you for it, especially not HIM! We don’t need that, and so we don’t need you.” Avocato is glaring at him hard but not saying anything. “You can finish healing, then take-“

“Why wait” he queries rhetorically, slowly getting up from the bed nursing his injuries “may as well get it over with.”

“Avocato, you’ll make it worse.”

“What do you care” Gary wants to argue but even injured Avocato is quick “we’ll be gone by tomorrow” he informs closing the door. Gary manages to stay standing strong a few moments longer before falling back onto his chair, head in his shaking hands.

“This is for the best” he tells himself, watching droplets pool onto his lap, eyes burning from the salty liquid. “For the best” he reiterates, ignoring the pain in his chest.


End file.
